This invention relates to containers for transporting and storing discs in a secured, spaced apart arrangement, and particularly to the disc stacking assembly of such a container.
Many modern electronic devices use discs for the storage of data. Computer magnetic discs and television video recorder discs are two common examples. The transportation and storage of these discs is an important aspect of their use, and present certain problems. Though the discs obviously lend themselves to stacking, placing the discs one on top of the other is not feasible because the chance of damage to the disc surfaces is too great.
Typically, then, the discs are stacked for transportation and storage in a spaced apart arrangement, with spacers between them to keep them spaced apart. Often the spacers are used in cooperation with a spindle or post to secure the stack in a container, and are locked in place in some manner or other, as by a pin passing through stack elements. A sealable container usually encloses the stacking assembly to keep dust and dirt off the disc surfaces.
Though the reliability and effectiveness of such disc storage and transportation containers are important, it is also important to be able to purchase or manufacture the containers cheaply, since the containers are, after all, only peripheral items of equipment.
It is therefore an object of the invention to produce a reliable and effective assembly for stacking discs in a spaced apart arrangement for damage-free storage and transportation. It is also an object to produce such an assembly that is inexpensive to manufacture. Another object is to produce a disc storage container that is easy to use and positive in its securing of the discs stacked within it.